Don't Go Into the Kitchen
by Secretwindow1
Summary: Wilbur, thirsty for water, goes into the kitchen for a drink when suddenly....One shot.


Wilbur silently wandered into the kitchen, almost slipping on the waxed floor, and made his way to the fridge.

He went to open the door when suddenly a small black creature caught his eye. He turned quickly to see a rather large bug on the floor, its feelers moving up and down at Wilbur.

"Ha, stupid bug." Wilbur muttered. He walked over to step on it. "If I can defeat Queen Lizzie, you should be no probl-YAAH!"

The bug suddenly sprouted wings and attack Wilbur, who raced out of the kitchen in a matter of seconds and into the music room.

He bounded across the room and attacked his mother, grabbing her around the waist. Franny lurched forward and gasped as the breath was knocked out of her.

"Wilbur Robinson!" She scolded once her breath was back. "What are you doing?"

"Theres something in the kitchen!" Wilbur cried, tightening his grip on his mothers waist.

She tried to pry him free from her and looked down at him. "Like what? Food? Dishes? Cabinits?"

Wilbur shook his head at his mother. "Okay, look. This is NOT funny. Not even something to joke about."

"What nothing to joke about?"

Cornelius stepped in the music room, cleaning grim from his hands using a small cloth.

"Your son says theres something in the kitchen." Franny said.

"What is it, Wilbur?" Cornelius asked, stuffing the cloth in his pocket.

"Its a bug." Wilbur said, Franny gave her husband a glance.

"A bug?" She asked.

"Yeah, but its like _this_ big!" Wilbur held his two index fingers three inches apart.

"Its probably just a roach Wilbur," Franny said as she rolled her eyes.

Wilbur grabbed his mother around the waist again. "Aii!"

"Wilbur, please don't hang on me," Franny told him. "Just go and continue what you were doing."

Wilbur shook his head and gave a small whimper. "No. Kill it!"

Franny stared down at her son then looked at Cornelius. "Honey, will you go kill it?"

"Me?" Cornelius gasped, pointing to his chest.

Franny put her hands on her hips, well, the hips she could reach since Wilbur was still hanging on her. "Yes you. Be a man."

Cornelius grumbled a reply then left the music room.

Wilbur stared at the door for a few seconds then finally let go of his mother.

Franny ruffled his hair. "See, your father has taken care of it. Now-"

"AIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" Came a very girlish shriek.

Cornelius ran into the music room, his glasses askew and his hand on his heart.

"Franny!" He gasped. "Its HUGE! And it can FLY!" He gave a shudder. "It attack me and hit me in the face!" He shuddered again.

"AHH!" Wilbur screamed, he once again latched himself onto his mothers waist and began to whimper and whine.

Once again Franny tried to pry her son off. "I swear, you two are acting like a bunch of..of..babies!"

"You go in there then!" Cornelius muttered as he fixed his glasses.

"Fine." Franny said. "I will." She broke Wilbur's grip on her and latched him to his father.

She marched out of the room, leaving Cornelius and Wilbur standing in the middle of the music room hugging each other, frightened.

Franny came back in three minutes later with an annoyed look on her face.

"Is it dead?" The two asked her at once.

She looked at them. "Yes, it is."

Wilbur immediatley let go of his father and playfully slugged him mom in the arm. "Great going mom!"

He then left the music room hands in his pockets.

"Are you happy, you big baby?" Franny asked her husband.

Cornelius smiled and waved his hand at her. "Geez Franny, it was just a bug."

He then followed Wilbur out of the music room, taking the cloth from his pocket out again.

Franny smiled to herself and sighed as she dropped into a open chair. Frankie the frog stood on the table in front of her cleaning his mic.

"Men," she muttered to Frankie, who nodded. She looked at the door then said to Frankie:

"Do you think I should have told them that when I went into the kitchen, the bug was nowhere to be found?"

The two looked at each other, then broke into big smiles.

"Nah!" They both laughed.


End file.
